


La Vie en Rose

by Lucashrooms



Category: Séance (AU) | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hairbrushing, Implied Friendship, It's implied to be Platonic haha just kidding, Mentions of Past Truama, Non-Canon Stories of Childhood, Selfcare, Singing, no beta we die like men, slight angst, unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucashrooms/pseuds/Lucashrooms
Summary: Basically, Readergata has a panic attack and Kumo tries to chill him out by telling him stories about their childhood and washing his hair and cleansing his face
Relationships: Nagata Yuuta/Kumo Maku (Platonic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Séance Spin-Offs and Fan Works





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The song is obviously La Vie En Rose~
> 
> The Cover I listened to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8WONrzCDAk

How could things have gone so wrong?

This was the only thought flowing through your mind as you sat, surrounded by a mass of blankets upon your bed. The room was in incredible disarray, clothes on the floor, Books from the shelf in the corner sprawled across the room and dark scuff marks on the walls from where you had thrown things against them trying to get a grip on reality as it slipped away from you over and over again. The bed sheets scrunched up as you sat there, holding your head in your hands tightly as tears flowed down your face. A few loud sniffles broke the silence as you had to force yourself to remember to breathe so you wouldn't pass out. 

This wasn't right, you didn't belong here. This wasn't your life, this wasn't your body. You weren't supposed to be here, this wasn't you, was it? 

But it was you. 

No matter what you wanted to be true.

_Y ou are Nagata. You are Nagata. You are Nagata. Nagata. Nagata. _

_"Yuuta?"_

_Nagata. Nagata.NagataNagataNagata **NagataNagataNagataNagataNagata**_

_"Yuuta!"_

**_NagataNagatanagatanagatanagatanagata_ **

_" **Yuuta!"**_

You're broken from your thoughts when a surprisingly gentle pair of hands grasped your own, slowly prying them from your head. You look up, shakily and meet a pair of dark red irises. You jump a little as another pair of hands grasps your face, and another pair come down to wipe away the fresh tears forming in your eyes. One of the hands grasping your face slowly lets go, reaching into the owners pocket and pulling out a silk like handkerchief and slowly dabbing away the tear stains. You struggle to bite back a sob at the gentleness of the actions.

"Shh...Shh...hey, it's okay, it's okay.." the voice from before cooed softly, running one of their free hands through your messy and disheveled hair. "You're okay, you're safe. Listen to my voice, okay?" It continued as it softly brushed through the knots and bumps. Slowly, you could feel your senses coming back, your eyes slowly becoming less blurry and the figure in front of you come back into focus. The figure smiled, with a small "Hey."

"K-Kumo..?" you choked out as she nodded, using a free hand to push up her glasses. "H-How...? Why-"

"Shh, shh...I was here to visit your sister, but it looks like you need me more. Can you sit up?" She asked, pushing you into a more upright position. "Okay, good, now can you turn around?" Slowly, you nodded your head and turned, your back facing the shorter spider lady. "I'm gonna brush your hair, okay? I texted Yuuri and she's having someone send up some tea and water, think you can handle that?" You nodded again as two of her arms wrapped around your middle in comforting hug. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see her reaching over and grabbing the hairbrush and detangling spray off your nearby vanity.

Quickly, she spritzed the spray over your hair, before she used two hands to pat it into the bigger knots and tangles, before she picked up the hairbrush, tapping on it quietly before she slowly brushed it through your hair. It was quiet for a little, before it was broken by soft singing.

" _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose~"_ Kumo sang, holding up a bit of your hair and softly bringing the brushes bristles through it to detangle it. _"Il me dit des mots d'amour ,Des mots de tous les jours, Et ça me fait quelque chose~"_ After one section was detangled, she fluffed it up a bit, before turning to the other side. " _Il est entré dans mon cœur, Une part de bonheur, Dont je connais la cause-"_ _  
_

"You're very good at singing." Your voice broke out before you could stopping, making the spider stop in her tracks. Before she giggled, going back to your hair.

"You used to love it when I brushed your hair and sang. Always 'Momo! sing for me!' or 'Momo, I want a lullaby!'" She chuckled, finishing off the tangles. "Back when we used to hang out almost every day, do you remember?" 

"I can't say I do." You answered truthfully, and she sighed but nodded. "...Do you miss it?" You asked after a bit of time passed, and the grip around your middle tightened a little, and a sudden weight pressed onto your shoulder after a few seconds.

"Sometimes.. After the incident, we didn't really talk much. Hell, we go to the same school and we don't even see much of eachother." She said with a small shrug. "I suppose it's to be expected. But know that i'm always there, okay? You don't have to go through whatever you are alone." A sob bubbled in your throat and you nodded, and she smiled, before she began to sway side to side slowly. "Don't ever feel like you're a burden, okay? Because you're not. You're just you."

" _C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie, Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie, Et dès que je l'aperçois, Alors je sens en moi Mon cœur qui bat." _

This may not be your home, or your body or even your friendship intially.

But you where going to be okay. 

You'd be okay.

**You are** **_You._**

" _C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie,_

_ Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

_ Et dès que je l'aperçois_

_ Alors je sens en moi_

_ Mon cœur qui bat~"_


End file.
